Many systems nay be used concurrently to manage a network. For example, Active Directory stores information about network devices and network security. Network administrators also typically use information technology (IT) management software to configure, deploy and manage devices in the network. The IT management software may include a configuration management database to store information about the network. Typically, these systems do not follow a common standard for interfacing with other systems and providing data to other systems.